The Everlasting Masters Academy SYOC OPEN
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: Located on the outskirts of the Gladeren Region is the Everlasting Masters Academy. This elite academy is known for producing some of the best trainers, coordinators, and breeders in the world. Joining the academy this year is Rain, the youngest daughter of a retired top coordinator and a gym leader. With a tough family reputation to live up to will she sink or swim? *SYOC IS OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

I decided to redo my Pokemon Academy story because when I started it I was writing on a whim and it wasn't going anywhere. So i revised it and the characters have been recreated and I decided to make it an syoc.

The rules for the SYOC are

1.I need to see a review from you before I get your character if i don't see a review I will not accept the character.

2. The form needs to be followed exactly as it is. I don't mind making a few changes.

3. I want the character to be new! Not one that has been used before in other fanfictions matter of fact I don't want a character thats been used in other fanfictions even if its been modified! *note not trying to be rude*

4. The character needs to flow well together.

5. One character per person unless I ask you to send in another character.

6. Most of all if you completely ignore the first and second rule i will not accept the character.

Now for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own Pokemon and never will however I do own The Everlasting Masters Academy and my oc's.

**NORMAL POV**

The Everlasting Masters Academy one of the best pokemon academies in the world. Located on the outskirts of the Gladeren Region on the Academy Islands. Its founder is Ariana Suminin a kind but mysterious woman of 24. A pokemon professor she teaches the art of human and pokemon friendship at the academy.

A little more on the Academy; its islands are know by the directions they face, North, East, South or West, with little islands in between them on which wild pokemon prosper. The Everlasting Masters Academy has a history of producing some of the worlds best trainers, coordinators, and breeders.

Each year people will make the trip just to try out. To get into the academy you have to go through several steps but it all begins with sending in your resume. If your resume is accepted you will get a letter asking you to come to the academy. Upon getting into the academy, you then battle to officially make it in. After the battling you go on to choose what subject you want to improve or learn such as a trainer, coordinator, or breeder. Next is the evaluation stage to see which rank you will be put in S class, A class, B class, C class, or D class. And finally after that you are separated by your age and get settled into your dorms.

Everyone gets 2 days to settle in before classes begin. This academy is known for the best of the best and when one person starts to slack they get one chance before they get kicked out. Ms. Ariana doesn't appreciate slackers and will not be afraid to put them out of the academy.

* * *

_Dear Miss Rain Alaine King,_

_Congratulations on getting accepted into The Everlasting Masters Academy and Welcome! As most people know my academy has produced some of the best pokemon trainers, coordinators, and breeders in the world. Many young people make the journey each year just for a chance to try out for my respected school. But their are a few who have been accepted for their spectacular achievements. You Miss Rain are one of those rare few, I have heard of the achievements of you as a coordinator and of your families. I myself am proud to welcome you to my school. _

_But even though you are talented at what you do I must warn you... at the first sign of you not meeting our expectations you will be expelled from the school and sent back home. The Everlasting Masters Academy is not for slackers, but for those that want to be the best of the best._

_The new school year begins in a couple of months, we hope to see you there._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Principle Ariana Suminin._

**Rain POV (Just a quick little thing to let you know a little about Rain. I want to point out there is no way she's a mary sue and that will be proved in the next chapter when I get around to post it.)**

_ " This acceptance letter was from the Everlasting Masters Academy, one of the most elite Academy's' in the world. But this wasn't your typical acceptance letter that the average students got... I got one from Mrs. Ariana herself because of my achievements._

_ You see, I'm a pokemon coordinator prodigy I'm very skilled at what I do but sometimes people just think I'm lucky to be born into a talented family. My family is well known throughout the entire world; My mom is the famous Top Coordinator Lucinda King who won the Grand Festival 5 times. My dad is Lucas King the toughest Gym Leader in the entire Gladeren Region. And I have 5 sisters that make up the Gladeren region Elite 4 and the Gladeren region Champion. My oldest sister Amina is the Gladeren region Champion, and my other sisters Giana, Eliza, Athena, and Alex make up the Elite 4._

_ I know, that's tough to live up too with a family that's that successful. But you can't blame Arceus for what family you were born into. He put you there for a reason and you just have to deal with it._

_ But... sometimes it's hard to just be normal when everyone expects great things from you. It makes me want to run away and hide forever and just let the world forget about me, but I know that's not going to happen._

_ My mom would tell me to thank Arceus that I was born with this kind of fame and that I have people that look up to me. She says she was born with the talent of coordinating but she still worked her butt off to be the best she could be and not let her talent light her way but let her hard work carry her there. That's the same with my dad and my sisters._

_ Its hard to accept it but I know I have too. All I can do is do my best at the academy and that's what I'll do. I won't let my family glory fulfill my dreams, I'll let my hard work do it for me."_

* * *

**I apologize for it being very choppy and its not my best work but I promise the next chapters will be better. The oc form is below also follow the rules listed at the beginning otherwise i cannot accept the character. All submissions must be send in by pm not review**

Name: (First and Last, Middle Optional)

Nickname:(If you want them to have one)

Gender:(Male or Female)

Age:(14-18) *14-15 will be freshman, 15-16 sophomores, 16-17 juniors, and 17-18 seniors*

Personality:(not to mary sue-ish and make sure that its all cohesive)

Family:(you can have champions or elite four as mothers or fathers I dont care)

Where are they from:(can be from kanto all the way up to kalos or even your own region)

Explored Regions:(again can be from kanto all the way up to kalos or even your own region)

Class Rank: (S Class is the highest then A, B, C, and finally D class is the lowest.) *This will be the ranks for the grades if you don't understand each grade will have its S class students, A class students and so on, Also if I don't feel your character is the rank you put them in I will change it.

Role in the story: (will be listed below but put it here)

_Roles for Rain's rivals/friends: The extremely talented one, abd rains top coordinator rival. (both of these have to be coordinators since there has been so many trainers.)_

Eye Color:(anything really i usually don't like the idea of red but i may accept it if its a dark red or pale red, not bold red which is kind of demonic and NO DUAL EYE COLORS)

Hair Color:(any color)

Hair Length:(any length)

Skin Tone:(lets be realistic here people)

Occupation:(You can choose from a Trainer, Coordinator, or Breeder)

_After battling to get fully accepted into the school they will go through Class evaluation. For Trainers they will battle it out and get evaluated in a 3 on 3 pokemon battle, Coordinators will have a pokemon contest, and breeders will have a contest similar to a dog show._

School Outfit:(For the girls they will have a blue and black plaid skirt and a white blouse which you can choose the length of the sleeves. The guys will have a choice between long blue or black pants and a white dress shirt *length of the sleeves goes from long, elbow, or short sleeves* And you get to choose the shoes and add any other assecories like a jacket with the school emblem, long socks for the girls, and so on. For the girls include their hairstyle for the school outfit )

Casual Outfits: (I need at least 3 the limit is 6. Put them like this 1., 2. 3. etc. For the girls include the hairstyle)

Pokemon Stuff: **You need at least one pokemon that can mega evolve. Also I will adjust pokemon evolutions so that they go with your character more if i have too.**

Beginner Pokemon: (It can be anything, it doesn't have to be the traditional starters, you can have pokemon from pokemon x and y)

Nickname:(Optional)

Gender:(Male or female or none if they arent allowed)

Moves:(they can have up to 6 moves)

Backstory:(I dont mind a sappy backstory but if all the pokemon have one that just basically kills it for me)

Now for the rest of the pokemon I need 8 others. **NO LEGENDARIES! I repeat if one of them has a legendary i will not read it further! **YOU MAY ALSO HAVE ONE SHINY BUT THATS IT!

Pokemon:

Nickname:(if you want)

Gender:

Moves:(they can have up to 6)

Backstory:(I dont mind a sappy backstory but if all the pokemon have one that just basically kills it for me)

And then just copy and paste this for the rest of the pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two of my pokemon academy story, this chapter does not feature ocs but introduces you to my oc Rain.**

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own pokemon, if I did Unova would not have been as bad as it was.**

* * *

The warm morning sun illuminated the large room, partially revealing the king sized bed in the middle of it. A small lump rose from underneath the covers and shifted upward. The dark blue satin sheets fell down to reveal the figure of 16 year old girl.

Her sea green eyes blinked tiredly as she looked around the dark room. Scooting over to the left side of the giant bed, she reached out her arm to find her lamp. After a few seconds of moving her hand around she found the lamp and clicked the 'On' button. Instantly the room lightened up more causing another disturbance at the end of the bed.

The blue bubble jet pokemon opened her beautiful black eyes and let out a low growl as the light reached her. She stretched her sleek blue muscles before padding across the bed to her trainer.

The teenager reached her hand down to pet her beloved pokemon. The water type let out a happy sigh as her trainer rubbed her neck. They continued this morning ritual for a few more seconds before the teenager got out of bed.

Upon getting out she pulled her satin sheets back over the pillows, in the process making her long, layered aurburn hair fall over her shoulders. She brushed her hair back as her beginner pokemon hopped off the bed.

After pulling the comforter over the auburn teen turned her eyes to the door. An aging man with grey almost white hair and gentle blue eyes stepped in with a set of clothes for her. She kindly took the clothes with a smile and layed them on the bed.

"Miss Rain, your parents are away this morning at business but shall be back later on," The butler spoke, giving Rain a small nod.

"I understand, thank you Jerome." Rain replied to the butler.

The butler excused himself, making sure to close the door when he left. Once Rain heard the door shut she picked the clothes up off the bed and disappeared into her bathroom. She reappeared a few minutes later with her hair in a tight bun and her pajamas had been replaced with a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting charcoal sweater.

"Mirage come here," Rain called her pokemon. The Vaporeons' paws padded lightly on the floor as she headed over to her beloved trainer. Rain reached down and rubbed her pokemons neck, and in return Mirage looked up at her trainer and smiled. Then the pair headed out of the room.

Walking through the lonely hallways of her house Rain's steps faltered, in the process earning a curious look from her Vaporeon. She moved her head down towards her beginner pokemon. Mirage looked up and saw the sadness on her trainers face. With a bark of her name the Vaporeon placed a firm paw on Rain and flicked her beautiful tail back and forth.

"I know Mirage... its just hard dad's always at the gym, mom's always called off since becoming a coordinator teacher, and my sisters are all busy with their own stuff. I never get to spend any time with any of them. I miss Amina the most, ever since she became the Gladeren Region Champ she's always gone," Rain sighed at the last sentence.

The Vaporeon gave a small bark of her name, ushering her trainer all the way outside. When they finally got outside Rain headed over to her childhood swingset and began to swing on it while Mirage hopped lightly into her trainers lap.

"Why did I have to be born into this family, couldn't I have been born into a normal family with normal parents and siblings, and most of all we would get to spend time with each other. My mom's the famous Lucinda King, my dad's Lucas King one of the greatest gym leaders in the world, Alex is a member of this regions elite four and is a top coordinator herself, Athena another member of the elite four, is also a famous actress, Eliza is a famous supermodel besides her place in the elite four, and Giana is famous for her herb remedies she creates, but the most famous is Amina... my oldest sister, the one I'm closest to, she's the region champion, and one of the greatest pokemon trainers the world has ever seen. Tell me how I am supposed to live up to that." Rain pushed off the ground as hard as she could and closed her eyes.

She and Mirage swung for several minutes before Rain heard soft footsteps heading towards her. She opened her sea green eyes wide in shock at the person before her. The 16 year old couldn't believe it, her oldest sister was right there in front of her.

"Amina!" Rain yelled. She and Mirage jumped off the swing and mid-flight before landing safely on the ground. She ran to her older sister and launched herself into the air once again. Amina caught her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered.

Amina tucked a piece of her own auburn hair behind her as she rubbed her little sisters' back. "Why wouldn't I be, I heard about you getting accepted into the Everlasting Masters Academy and I knew I had to come see you. But I was also shocked to hear what you said," Amina replied with a smile.

Rain let go of her sister and kicked at the ground with her left foot, embaressment written on her face, "I didn't mean anything by it I'm just not as good as you guys are. I lack a lot of things you girls have."

Amina gently lifted her chin to look up at her. Rain stared into her sisters gentle blue eyes and felt the tears start to fall.

"You're right you do lack a lot of things we have... but that's because you are not us. You're your own person, a great person that has accomplished some good things. You won the grand festivals in Hoenn and Gladeren, and made it into the semi-finals and finals in the Sinnoh and Kanto ones," Amina said trying to cheer up her sister.

Mirage headed over to her trainer and licked the tears off her face gently. Rain stared down at her beloved pokemon, Mirage had always been there for her when no one was and never left her side.

"I guess you are right Amina, besides I doubt Mirage would let me keep myself down," Rain smiled.

"When do you leave for the academy?" Amina asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I have to take a boat to get to the Academy Islands," Rain replied.

"Well since I'm here why don't I help you pack, it's the least I can do." Amina commented as she lead her sister back inside the house.

The two sisters headed back upstairs. While climbing the stairs they chatted about the old days and caught up on recent events. When they reached Rain's bedroom they began packing for her trip. About two hours later they had everything packed up and ready to go.

"Are Mom and Dad going to be here to see you off," Amina questioned as she sat down on Rain's bed.

"I hope so, but they've been so busy lately... I don't know," Rain's face became a little sad at that comment and she bent down to pet Mirages' neck.

"Well, I can promise you I'll be there. I told Jerome I'm staying the night, I thought it was best to spend some time with my little sister before she left for the academy."

Rain smiled at her sisters comment and layed down on her back.

"Besides Spike's been wanting to see you anyways," Amina replied as she brought out a pokeball from her belt.

She pressed the button on the center of the red and white sphere, causing it to enlarge. Amina tossed it lightly into the air and it opened up releasing a white flash. The white flash took the form of a yellow eeveelution with a white spiked collar around his neck.

"Jolt," Spike barked as he hopped up onto the bed with his trainer.

"It's good to see you boy," Rain said as she petted the electric types head.

Spike stretched out onto the bed as Amina smiled lovingly at her beginner. Each child of the King family had recieved an Eevee as their starter pokemon and had gone with them on their journeys.

"I'm glad to know that you're going to be here tomorrow to see me off, it means a lot," Rain spoke up.

"It's no problem Rain, I haven't spent much time with you since I became champion."

The two sisters embraced in one more hug before Rain let her mind wander, "_At least Amina and Jerome are going to there tomorrow... but I wonder if everyone else will. I can only hope._"

* * *

**And that's officially the next chapter. I know Rain seems a bit like a mary-sue but she's not. Sure she's a coordinator prodigy, but what did you expect her families well known. But she lacks extreme self-confidence and compares herself to her older siblings a lot but wouldn't you. She has a tough family name to live up to and is caught in there own shadow.**

**Well the next chapter I think might be posted by tomorrow and it will feature two of the ocs. **

**So read and review everyone Also the roles left are Rains boyfried, the extremely talented one, the mean but talented one, the egotistical jerk, and the newbie-in-training. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter of my The Everlasting Masters Academy! Also what do my readers think of the academys' name.**

**So far all the roles have been filled except for the newbie-in-training, The extremely talented one *if you want to do this character everything on it has to flow and be good and also be a coordinator* , Rain's top coordinator rival. *i added the last one because there was an insane amount of trainers submitted in***

**Rain's Protege- Daralis Marice White *submitted in by Heart of the Anime (aka me)***

**Rains Trainer Rival- Wolfgang Winters *submitted in by W. R Winters***

**Rains Older Sister One- Aspen Seki *submitted in by WrittenWhim***

**The Shy Quiet One- Fransesca Wataru *submitted in by the Thewatzupwriter26***

**The Mean but Talented One- Aiden Bacardi *submitted in by reven228***

**The Analytical One- ****Clara Rose Morgenstern *submitted in by the-inked-bill***

**The Rich Boy- Hayden Salem *submitted in by JJun***

**Rains Boyfriend- Jonathan Cross *submitted in by TheJTA4* **

**The Egotistical One- Gemma Rose *submitted in by Bella Luna 21***

**And so thats all of them for now the form is back on chapter one but the roles remaining are listed here. Now lets do the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own pokemon, If i did there would be more of an action for coordinators.**

**One last thing the sound "Brong" is the sound of a boat.**

* * *

"Brong... Brong... Brong... Brong..."

The sound of the boat was heard loudly throughout the air. Smoke billowed from its shoot as its awaiting passengers loaded on. Rain stood on the dock with Amina and Jerome, her luggage by her side. Her sea green eyes began to dart back and forth from her family to the boat.

"Hey Rain," Amina motioned for her sister to look at her, "I've got a surprise for you, I wasn't able to get mom and dad but I did get the next best thing."

Amina turned her head towards a purple light that was to her left. The light enlarged as four large shadows and four smaller ones appeared. The light disappeared to reveal a couple of eeveelutions and four girls.

Before Rain stood her older sisters, Athena and her Espeon, Giana and her Leafeon, Eliza and her Glaceon, and finally Alex and her Flareon. All of her elite four member sisters were here to see her off. Then her sisters and their beginner pokemon ran over to her and enveloped her and Mirage in a big group hug.

"Did you really think we would let you go, for Arceus knows how long, without seeing you off," Alex said patting her sisters back. Fyra her Flareon growled lightly in response.

"I absolutely couldn't leave my little sister without giving her, a beautiful photo of me and all of us," Eliza said as she motioned for Glacier her Glaceon to give Rain the picture.

"And I made these herbs especially for you," Giana handed Rain the bag of herbs "Genesis took special care of all of them." Genesis Giana's Leafeon let out a small bark of her name.

"Finally, I made sure to we all got here with the help of Glee's Teleport. And I got Terra Louis to make you a new contest outfit," Athena spoke up as she tossed her purple hair over her shoulder. "It should be there within a month." Athena's Espeon Glee flicked her forked tail back in forth in happiness.

"You guys," Rain's voice was barely above a whisper and tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're all here, I understand why mom and dad weren't here but I'm glad you five are here though."

Rain rushed over to her sisters and gave them each one last hug. When she reached Amina she hugged her the tighest and thanked her once again. After giving Jerome a goodbye hug she took her luggage and walked onto the boat with Mirage.

After Rain got to the top the walkway was removed and the boat started to move. The sea wind started to blow and gently lifted Rain's hair as she stared down at her family. She slowly picked up one hand and began to softly wave, but as they started to pull away more she picked up her other hand and began to wave it as well. Her pace picked up rapidly and soon she was waving both of her hands at a rapid speed. Even Mirage began to raise her voice and said goodbye to her sister and brother eeveelutions down on the mainland, her mermaid tail flicking back and forth in the process.

Rain finally saw her sisters black figures disappear into the green landscape of the now slimming land. She grabbed her suitcase handle and with Mirage headed to her temporary room for the next three days. She headed downstairs into the housing corners in search of her room.

It took her about ten minutes of walking before she came to room 67. Taking her room key she pressed it against the door, a few seconds later the light turned from red to green. Rain twisted the door handle and pushed it forward. The door swung open and revealed a decent sized room with two twin beds.

When Rain entered the room she found one of the beds already occupied by a teenager that looked about 16 or 17 years old with an Absol by her side. She had dark brown eyes covered by black rimmed reading glasses and matching dark brown hair that was loosely clipped back. Her clothing consisted of a pair of light wash jeans tucked into brown boots and a maroon t-shirt with a white scarf knotted around her neck.

She turned her sharp eyes towards Rain as she and Mirage entered the room and closed the door. Rain wheeled her bag over to the empty bed and sat down. Rain turned her head towards the girl and found her analyzing her. She shifted uncomfortably as the girl looked her over.

Rain heard her close the book she had been reading and stood up. She stepped over to Rain and opened her mouth to speak, "My name's Aspen Seki, I can assume that you are also heading to the academy for a try out," The girls voice was was somewhat cold and calculating as she stood there standing stick straight in front of Rain.

Rain nodded her head up and down gently as she stared back at the girl. Mirage and the girls Absol both let out simultaneous growls. The girl put a calming hand on her Absol as she waited for Rain to respond.

"Yeah, I am trying out for the academy. I want to hone my skills as a coordinator." Rain replied as she stood up.

Aspen looked at Rain for a few more seconds before she responded, "Then you wouldn't mind if I tested your skills Rain King."

Rain looked taken aback at both Aspen's abruptness and the fact that she knew her name. "How do you know my name, I haven't even told it to you?"

Aspen pushed glasses up a little more, her brown eyes never leaving Rain. "I make it my responsibility to keep up with the King family and other good competitors. But you lack a lot of self-confidence despite your achievements. So what do you say will you accept my challenge?"

Rain returned Aspen's stare as she spoke up, "I do lack self-confidence and that's why I'm going to the academy and yes I accept your challenge. Give me a few seconds to grab something from my bag,"

Rain quickly opened up her bag and brought out a small black bracelet with a stone in the middle of it. "I hope you don't mind mega-evolution in the battle," Rain said as she zipped her bag closed again and adjusted the Mega Bracelet.

Aspen couldn't help but smirk, "I woulnd't have it any other way let's make it a 3 on 3 battle with no substitutions."

Rain nodded her head in agreement. Both her, Aspen, and their pokemon headed out of the room and back up to the deck. When they arrived at the top of the boat they headed over to the practice fields.

"Let's send out our pokemon shall we," Aspen called to Rain.

Both girls chose a pokeball from their belts and pressed the button in the middle before tossing it high into the air.

"Skarmory take flight," Aspen yelled.

Her blue and white great ball opened up, emitting a white flash. The flash took the form of a metal covered bird with red wings and sharp claws. The armor bird pokemon let out a fiery cry as she began to beat her steel covered wings.

"Dancer its your time action," Rain yelled.

The red and white poke ball opened up in mid-air and released a white flash. The flash emerged into the form of a bipedal pokemon with a short white dress, green legs, and two red horns on her head.

"Kirlia, Kirl," Dancer cried as she did a twirl.

"I'll take the first move, Skarmory Swift attack," Aspen commanded.

Skarmory flew a bit higher into the air before she started to spin. Her wings began to glow a yellow-gold color and from them flew spinning yellow stars. The stars zig-zagged towards Dancer who looked at Rain for a command.

"Dodge with a spin combination, then use Shadow Ball," Rain countered.

Dancer picked up her legs and started spinning out of the Swift's range. After Skarmory had stopped the attack she launched a ball of dark energy towards the steel/flying type. Skarmory flew back a few feet as Aspen called out a command.

"Use your Air Cutter," Aspen yelled.

Skarmory's beat her wings and launched a barrage of blades of air at the Shadow Ball. The two attacks collided and smoke billowed across the field, engulfing both pokemon. Aspen and Rain looked at each other dead on as the smoke reached them.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun so I thought I might leave you with a cliffhanger here.**

**So what do you think and let me know, give me your opinions on Rain and Aspen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now from here on out ill post the roles and give credit to the people who also sent them in.**

**Rain's Protege- Daralis Marice White *submitted in by Heart of the Anime (aka me)***

**Rains Trainer Rival- Wolfgang Winters *submitted in by W. R Winters***

**Rains Older Sister One- Aspen Seki *submitted in by WrittenWhim***

**The Shy Quiet One- Fransesca Wataru *submitted in by the Thewatzupwriter26***

**The Mean but Talented One- Aiden Bacardi *submitted in by reven228***

**The Analytical One- ****Clara Rose Morgenstern *submitted in by the-inked-bill***

**The Rich Boy- Hayden Salem *submitted in by JJun***

**Rains Boyfriend- Jonathan Cross *submitted in by TheJTA4* **

**The Egotistical One- Gemma Rose *submitted in by Bella Luna 21***

**The Lone Wolf- Hector Xavier Scriven *submitted in by The Oc Maker***

**Also to answer a review for chapter 3 put by reven228, yes Aspen did come off a bit analytical but that was her personality, and she's also gonna come off a bit mean as well because shes straight to the point, but she's also fit for the older sister role because she's one of the people that will help Rain with her confidence level.**

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime in no way owns Pokemon but she does own this amazing story called 'The Everlasting Masters Academy' you might want to check it out **

**^.^ now onto the story and where we last left off**

The two attacks collided and smoke billowed across the field, enveloping both pokemon. Aspen and Rain looked at each other dead on as the smoke reached them.

Aspen then turned her head towards her pokemon and shouted, "Flap away the smoke with your wings, then time for another Air Cutter."

Skarmory shot through the smoke and back into the air. She began to beat her wings and the smoke disappeared revealing Rain's Kirlia Dancer. Skarmory beat her wings once more an launched a couple of air blades at the psychic/fairy type pokemon. The Air Cutter hit Dancer and she was thrown back towards Rain.

"Dancer are you okay," Rain asked, worried about her pokemon.

Dancer shook off the attack and stood up, doing a twirl in the process. "Okay now use your Psychic," Rain commanded.

Dancers eyes changed from red to blue as she concentrated her psychic powers. When Dancer turned her now blue eyes to Skarmory the bird became outline in blue. Dancer than began to spin around and Skarmory followed making the armored bird dizzy.

"Come on Skarmory fight through," Aspen encouraged her pokemon.

Skarmory let out a cry as she tried to fight against Dancer's Psychic. Dancer then stopped her spinning and slammed Skarmory into the ground. As Skarmory struggled to stand up the blue aura around her faded away and Dancers eyes turned back to normal.

"Now Dancer lets use Thunder Wave," Rain ordered.

Dancer put her hands together and began to concentrate. An electrical net began to form around Skarmory in the air. Suddenly Dancer clapped her hands and the Thunder Wave enveloped Skarmory causing the steel/flying type to land on the ground, unable to move. Kirlia then turned her head towards Rain, awaiting the next command.

"Teleport now," Rain yelled.

The psychic type jumped into the air and disappeared. She reappeared a second later on top of Skarmory. The Kirlia began to dance around Skarmorys head happily as she sensed the end of the battle.

"Now, Dancer time for Thunderbolt," Rain commanded.

Dancer ceased her happy dance and using Skarmorys head jumped high into the air. Once she was at a good enough height she began to spin once again, an electrical charge surrounding her body. Once the Thunderbolt was charged up she released it on Skarmory. Since she was paralyzed Skarmory took the attack head on. The steel birds head fell to the ground and in her eyes appeared black swirls.

"Looks like Skarmory is unable to battle, Dancer good job girl," Rain congratulated her psychic/fairy type.

"Kirlia," Dancer cried happily as she danced over to Rain.

Aspen looked over towards her fallen steel/flying type,then back towards Rain. She brought out the great ball and returned her fallen pokemon, "Nice try Skarmory," Aspen said.

"Your Skarmory battled hard," Rain said.

"Thank you. By the way your not as bad as I thought... but I'm winning this next round." Aspen yelled bringing out a Quick Ball from her belt.

Rain didn't reply but instead took an Ultra Ball from her waist and pressed the button in the center. The white, black, and yellow ball enlarged in her hand as she stared at it. "_I might as well try her out,_" Rain thought to herself.

On command both trainers tossed the pokeballs into the air. Both the pokeballs opened up in a flash of white light. The lights landed in front of their repsective trainers and took the the shape of a Braixen and Furfrou.

"Rain you can have the first move this time," Aspen commented.

Rains' face turned pale at the older girls comment. She shook her head rapidly back and forth in a 'no' gesture. "Why don't you have the first move again," Rain said nervously smiling.

Aspen lowered her eyes towards Rain for a second before giving her Braixen a command, "Lumin use Fire Spin!"

The fire/psychic type opened his mouth and released a spinning flame. The Fire Spin headed towards Rain's Furfrou. "Dodge it Royal, please!" Rain pleaded to her pokemon.

Royal turned her head towards Rain and growled at her. When she turned her head back around she was enveloped in the Fire Spin taking repeated damage. Aspen looked at the Furfrou then to Rain, "_She needs to get that pokemon to respect her,_" Aspen thought.

"Oh no Royal," Rain cried and then thought to herself, "_I shouldn't have used her._"

"Lumin lets end this for them shall we use, use Psychic and Flamethrower now," Aspen said her voice changing to a voice as cold as ice.

Lumins eyes glowed blue as Royal was slammed into the ground several times, causing her major damage. Then the fire fox pokemon released a powerful jet of flame at the fallen Furfrou. In no time the Flamethrower enveloped Royal and with the added power of Fire Spin made the normal type fall to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Rain brought out the Ultra Ball slowly and returned her fainted pokemon. She looked up at Aspen and saw the look of fury on her face.

"How dare you send a pokemon like that out to face me! I mean come on give me a challenge, you're supposed to be a King not a wimp. This time we shall use Mega-Evolution and give me your best!" by the end of her words Aspens face had turned a slight shade of pink before she regained her composure.

The older teen motioned for Lumin to come off the field and for her Absol to go on. The two pokemon switched out and Absol struck a fierce pose as he looked at Rain. This caused her to get a little nervous but she quickly shook it off.

"You want my best then you got it, Phantom take her on!" Rain yelled as she tossed her pokeball high into the air.

The pokeball opened up in a flash and landed on the ground. The flash disappeared to reveal another dark type pokemon. The two Absols growled at each other, bearing their fangs. Then both trainers held up their wrists, the mega bracelets glowings.

"Let's Mega-Evolve!" Aspen and Rain yelled simultaneously.

Phantom and Aspen's Absol became enveloped in pink jeweled cacoons. The jeweled cacoons began to glow brighter as the next few seconds past before the cracks began to form on their shells. The cacoons broke apart and revealed two very different looking Absols. They now had two scythe/horns on their heads one slightly bigger than the other, white wings, longer and sharper claws, and a larger tail with my spikes on it.

"Absol give Phantom a dose of your Razor Wind," Aspen commanded first.

"Counter with your own Razor Wind," Rain countered.

Both Absols lauched there Razor Winds at each other. The two attacks collided sending back powerful gusts of wind, before canceling each other out.

Rain swung her hand around to point at Aspen, "Try this, Phantom use your Quick Shadow combo!".

Phantom began runnning towards the other Absol with a white light following behind him. Absol launched another Razor Wind at Phantom but he veered off to the side and in the process multiplied himself, each mulitple still having the same white following them. Before Absol could react she got hit mulitple times by each of Phantoms copies.

She staggered back a bit before turning to look at Aspen, "_That was a double team and quick attack combo,_" the teenager thought to herself. She looked over at Rain to find the teen waiting for her to make the next move.

"Alright Absol shake it off and use your Shadow Claw," Aspen ordered.

On command her Absol jumped into the air. Her right claw extended and took on a purple aura. Absol landed in front of Phantom and slashed at him. Phantom veered to the right a little, trying to dodge but still getting hit by the Shadow Claw.

"Get up Phantom, its not over yet. Try your Ariel Ace," Rain yelled.

"Absol use Shadow Claw once more," Aspen yelled.

Both disaster pokemon jumped towards each other, their attacks ready. They then began to collide with each other several times, each taking big damage. After a few attacks both pokemon returned back to their trainers, scratches on their bodies.

"Lets end this, Absol Psycho Cut now!" Aspen commanded one last time.

"End it with your Psycho Cut!" Rain ordered.

Both Absols swung their heads releasing the powerful Psycho Cuts. Rain and Aspen expected the attacks to collide but instead they slid right past each other, heading for their respective targets. Phantom and Absol took the hits head on and both collapsed to the ground. A white light surrounded them and when it disappeared they were back to their normal forms. When Rain looked closely she saw that both Absols had black swirls in their eyes.

Rain brought out her pokeball and returned her fallen pokemon. "Phantom an amazing job as always."

Aspen headed over to her Absol and picked her up. "You did your best, now take a rest," Absol was then absorbed into her pokeball for a well deserved rest.

Aspen stood up and headed over to Rain, having something important to say to her. When the brown haired girl approached Rain she stepped back a little nervously. Aspen stared Rain down for several minutes before speaking up.

"You battled well, both Dancer and Phantom maintain a very tight relationship with you. But Royal on the other hand doesn't accept you as her trainer. How did you come across this pokemon?" Aspen questioned Rain.

"When I was traveling in Kalos, a decided to tour one of its castles and the owner had a female Furfrou. Well, she had run away from the man, accidently ran into me, and I returned her to him," Rain paused to take a breath before continuing. "So he was grateful and gave me one of her children, which is Royal, and since that day me and Royal haven't gotten along."

"Hmmm," Aspen tapped her left foot for a few seconds before replying, "I know how you feel, at first Absol didn't listen to me but after I saved her life we formed a bond, thus the mega evolution."

"Your not making me feel any better. Besides how am I supposed to be as great as my sisters with a pokemon that won't listen to me," Rain said her voice raising with each word. "I just want to release her at this point!"

Aspen put up her hand to quiet the younger girl. "I'll help you with Royal and your confidence issues, which you seem to have a lot of outside of battle. When it comes to Royal your going to need patience and a calm attitude, a big improvement won't happen in one day. Also your need to be confident in your own abilities and not compare yourself to your sisters. So for the next few days think of me as another one of your older sisters. Deal?"

Aspen gave Rain a wink as she held out her hand. Rain contemplated in her head whether or not to accept the older girls offer. After a few minutes of thinking she took Aspens' hand and shook it.

"Then its settled, training begins tomorrow. For now lets go heal our pokemon," Aspen spoke up.

Rain nodded her head lightly, before following Aspen down to the ships' Pokemon Center.

"_Well Aspens right, from here on out, I'm going to try my best." _Rain concluded to herself.

**Not really a great ending, I might revise it later.**

**Note: I am so sorry I didn't realize how many mistakes this first had when I posted so I re-edited it a little and now I hope its better, for those who previously review, check it out again please.**

**So what did you think of the battle and I'm going to point out Rain has one more mega-evolution pokemon.**

**So for now Heart of the Anime is outta here!**


End file.
